The Perfect Present
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: Sarah O'Connor and Emily Lee go Christmas shopping and they learn the meaning of Christmas.


**Author's note: Merry Christmas and here's my Christmas story. Please Read and Review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

The Perfect Present

It was a week before Christmas and Sarah O'Connor and her best friend Emily Lee, were going to go Christmas shopping, "So, while you're at the mall don't forget to get me an XBox 360, an all-terrain spy gear set complete with a snazzy black suede jacket, and the new Iphone they're selling for half price!" Benjamin "Ben" Richards was bombarding the girls with a gigantic Christmas list that was about the length of three football fields, "But Ben, they might be all sold out of those things by the time we get there," reasoned Emily, she and Sarah were all bundled up in their pink and yellow coats and Emily was wearing a yellow beret while Sarah had her hair pulled back in a ponytail sitting in the backseat of Matthew "Matt" York's new red mustang that his parents had given him as an early Christmas present, "and why is Matt giving you two ladies a lift? I thought Billy was going to give you two a lift?" Ben asked, "well Billy was going to drive us there, but he had to give an unexpected lecture at the University, so Matt was kind enough to give us a lift," Sarah replied, it was her first Christmas with her ranger team, her first Christmas with their friends, the prince and princess of Gemini Willem and Eyela, and it was her first Christmas with her boyfriend, who was a professor at the University of Woodland, Dr. William "Billy" Cranston, and she wanted everything to be perfect. "Speaking of malls and shopping, we'd better hurry or everything will be sold out," said Matt, who had just walked out of his house and was now getting into the driver's seat of his mustang, with his best friend Kyle Johnson, who was riding shotgun and the girls who were riding in back (Ben and Christopher "Chris" Knight were not going to the mall with the others because Ben had a karate tournament in Ocean Bluff, which was about 5 miles northeast of Woodland, and Chris was his coach). Then the foursome pulled out of the Matt's driveway and were on their way to the mall.

By the time the group got to the mall, the parking lot was packed, making it very difficult for the kids to park. By the time the kids got parked and had entered the mall every store was flooded with shoppers who were just as eager as Sarah and Emily to get the best deals, "you girls can get to your shopping while Kyle and I go get something to eat OK?" Said Matt, "kay" the girls answered in unison, then the boys went down to the food court while the girls entered a clothing store, "Oh Sarah look! Isn't this shirt pretty?" Asked Emily, who was holding a ruffled yellow top with puffy sleeves up to her chest while looking in one of the mirrors hanging on the walls of the boutique, "Yes Emmie, it's very pretty, but we're looking for a pink top with sequins for Nora. Besides you already have a top like this one at home," Sarah reasoned with her friend, so, sadly Emily hung the top back on the rack and the hunt continued. Once the girls had purchased the top and matching blue jeans for Nora, they then went to buy presents for Willem and Eyela. The Geminian siblings were pretty easy to buy gifts for, since all they wanted was a guitar for Willem and a charm bracelet for Eyela. After that they went shopping for Matt, Chris, Ben, and Kyle. By this time they had quite a load but still they had more people to shop for. The next people on their list was Sarah's Billy and Emily's Jayden, they also had promised Nora that they would pick up Adam's present (just so you all know, Adam and Nora are now dating). Then finally the last and most important people on their list was their families, "Thank goodness we're all done I'm all wiped out!" Emily exclaimed as they were exiting the mall. "Let's hurry to the car, we promised the guys we'd meet them there," huffed Sarah, all out of breath.

Then something happened, as the girls made their way through the parking lot, they saw families. Moms and Dads with their children exiting and coming to the mall, not because of all the things they can buy, but because they were there as a family. They were not there to buy; they were there to spend time together as a family. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah asked, Emily didn't say a word she just nodded and then the girls put there heads together for a Christmas surprise.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and the kids were going to spend Christmas Eve together and then they would spend Christmas Day with their families. "Oh Conner, I'm so excited! How about you?" asked Emily (who was now quite used to her best friends new nickname). They were all at Sarah's house seeing how Sarah's big brother Bryan was away at college and Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor were at a Christmas party, it would be alright for the rangers and their friends to get together there. "Yeah, I'm pretty nervous, I hope they like their surprise." said Sarah, who was standing in the hall looking at herself in the mirror. Sarah was wearing a glossy pink party dress that just had small delicate straps for sleeves and the skirt stretched just below the knee and her beautiful blonde hair was gently hanging below her shoulders in immaculate curls, as for Emily's it was the same dress, the only difference was that instead of it being pink, it was yellow and her shoulder-length black hair was pulled back with barrettes. Then there was the doorbell and at that moment the whole gang poured in, "Merry Christmas!" Was the greetings that could be heard, when Sarah saw Billy, she immediately ran into his arms, "Merry Christmas Sweetie," she whispered before kissing him, "HEY! You two just hold that kiss until you're both under the mistletoe, cause after all if you're gonna do it, you gotta to it right," barked Ben, who was now pushing the couple under the mistletoe, which was hanging in the middle of the living room.

Once Sarah and Billy were standing directly under the mistletoe the whole room quieted down, "I love you Pink Star," whispered Billy, then Sarah responded, "I love _you_ Blue Wolf," "well, what are you waiting for? KISS HER!" commanded Ben, Ashley Hammond elbowed her new crush (Ben) and everyone else laughed. Then the Pink Star and the Blue Wolf kissed, after they were through smooching, Emily Lee grabbed Jayden's hand and rushed forward, "It's our turn," she said giggling, everyone else just laughed.

Later on, the group of rangers were gathered in the dinning room waiting for Sarah and Emily, who had insisted on bringing out the food, "I wonder what kind of food they made," said Rocky Desantos, who looked like he hadn't eaten in ages, all Adam Park (who was sitting next to Rocky) could do was laugh, "I just hope that Conner and Emmie have cooked enough food for you to digest," said the second black Mighty Morphin Ranger, who was now laughing at his own joke. Nora, who was sitting on the other side of Adam, leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek and then she said, "oh, but Honey, I know that you like to eat too," then Nora giggled, "true" said Adam, he nodded, then he returned his girlfriend's kiss. "Well, what ever it is they're cooking, it smells great," commented Jason Lee Scott, who was leaning back in his chair trying to see when the girls came into the room with the food. Just then, Sarah and Emily walked into the room carrying steaming trays of food, "oh yum," Rocky whimpered, rubbing his stomach. "Here, let me help you," Eyela offered, but the girls just shooed her away, "no thanks Eyela, we've got it," Sarah reassured her friend and mentor.

After all the trays covered with stainless steel lids had been placed on the table, one placed in front of each ranger, Sarah took her place at the head of the table with Emily, who was seated at her right, "so, you all probably want to know what Miss Lee and I have prepared for dinner tonight," Sarah began, speaking in the grand and formal way her mother had taught her when making speeches, like referring to Emily as Miss Lee, "well, oh just see for yourselves," said Sarah with a smile. And so, all at once, the rangers lifted the stainless steel lids and they found their favorite foods under the lids, "WHOA, barbecued chicken wings, my favorite," said Rocky, looking starved. As Sarah and Emily watched their friends enjoying themselves immensely, they knew that they had done right; they watched Eyela and Willem, who looked very surprised to find their favorite Geminian dishes staring up at them on their plates, "but, but how did you know that Eyelie and I missed all the things we used to love back home, our family, our friends, our favorite meals, how?" Willem asked astonished, "well," said Emily, who was now standing up, "it was no secret that you two missed Gemini, and so, since you guys couldn't be with your family this Christmas, we decided that we will be your improvised family," finished Emily, "and Emmie and I have learned that it isn't all the presents you get, it's sharing it with the people you love. That's what makes Christmas so special," Sarah concluded smiling, "that is so true," said Aisha Campbell, who was sitting across from Nora, "and don't worry Will and Eyelie, I'm sure next year you'll be home with your family," Katherine "Kat" Hillard comforted the alien siblings whom she was sitting next to. "Oh, and in case anyone wants to know, there are sugar cookies waiting in the kitchen," Emily informed the group, prompting many smiles, "ooh, did someone say sugar cookies?" Justin Stewart asked. "Back off kid, those cookies are mine," said Rocky, and the two raced into the kitchen, "okay, okay so this is fine and all, but I have just one question," asked Ben, then Sarah asked, "and what's that?"

"WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?"

THE END

**Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for my next epic story (or at least I think it's epic). Stay Tuned!**


End file.
